More Than Friends
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: They were caught in a rain storm. It gave them the opportunity to explore how they really felt [AndrosxZhane slash pre PRiS] [Part 1]


_More Than Friends_

The sky was started to cloud up with dark grey rain clouds but the pair didn't seem to mind. They were sitting on a low stone wall facing a large wooded area. They sat in comfortable silence until a voice called out, interrupting it.

"Andros, it's going to rain. Get in here!" his mother called out. Andros just rolled his eyes and started to get up.

"Just tell her you coming over. That will get her off your back," Zhane whispered.

"I'm going over Zhane's for a bit…until the storm is over," Andros called and the pair sprinted from the wall. Andros looked back to see his mother just shaking her head. He smiled a little. She was too overprotective. But he supposed she should be…after what happened to Karone. Just the thought of his sister dampened his mood.

"Come on before we get soaked," Zhane hollered, dragging Andros along by the arm until they reached his house. The walked inside, dripping.

"Mom? Dad?" Zhane called out but got no response.

"Looks like we have the place to ourselves. Come on," Zhane said, kicking off his shoes and heading down the stairs to his room. Andros followed suit and they soon found themselves lounging on his floor.

"What's bothering you?" Zhane finally asked.

"Nothing…just thinking about Karone," Andros sighed, rubbing at his eyes. Zhane moved a little closer to his friend and tentatively placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You'll find her someday," he whispered, squeezing Andros' shoulder. Not realizing it, Andros leaned against Zhane, resting his head on his friend's arm.

"Thanks," he murmured. They sat like that for a while until Zhane finally got up the courage to say what was on his mind.

"Hey can I tell you something and promise you won't freak?" Zhane asked.

"Sure," Andros answered, turning to look at Zhane.

"I um…fuck I don't know to say that…I think I'm in love," Zhane breathed.

"Are you serious?" Andros asked. They were fifteen. What could they possibly know about love?

"Yeah…" Zhane said with a nod.

"Ok…so what's to freak about?" Andros asked with a raised brow.

"I'm in love with….you," Zhane muttered, averting his gaze. Andros just stared in shock at his friend.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Andros rasped.

"No…I think I've always felt it. I know….it's weird….and it's fine if you are all grossed out," Zhane rambled.

"No it's…it's a relief," Andros admitted.

"How?"

"I feel the same way," Andros explained with a flash of a smile. Zhane leaned over and gently pressed his lips against Andros'. Andros pushes back, toppling them both over into a lying down position. Zhane looked surprised but went with it. He reached up and started tugging on Andros' rain-soaked shirt. Andros broke the kiss, eyeing his friend strangely.

"What are you doing?" he asked as Zhane tried harder to free his friend from the clingy material.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Zhane retorted. Andros rolled his eyes and sat up a little, pulling his shirt over his head. Zhane gave him a wink. Sure they'd seen each other shirtless before but this was different. Andros blushed a little but tossed the shirt aside.

"Come on then. You too," Andros said, grinning at Zhane.

"I don't. You sitting on me," Zhane pouted. Andros stood up and Zhane followed, pulling his shirt off as well. Instead of tossing it aside, he twirled it up, making rat tail his friend in the back. Andros gave a yelp as it hit him and jumped over the bed. He telekinetically grabbed his own shirt and took a shot at Zhane.

"Two can play this gave," he teased. They ran around the bed a few times, trying to catch each other. Zhane finally succeeded in tackling Andros to the bed. Zhane was slightly out of breath but enjoying pinning his friend down.

"I never knew how hot you were," Zhane murmured, bending down and kissing Andros on the lips again. Andros managed to wrap his arms around Zhane's waist, pulling him down to deepen the gesture. The two boys lay like that for some time until Zhane finally came up for air. He looked down at Andros and raised an eyebrow. He could feel them both getting aroused.

"I want more," Zhane breathed against Andros' cheek.

"More what?" his friend asked.

"Of you."

"I want all of you," Zhane begged, nibbling on Andros' earlobe. Andros took a minute to think. Could they really do this without getting caught? Even if they could, did they really want to go there?

"Ok…let's try it," Andros affirmed and they both shirked off their pants and boxers. They stood a minute just taking the other's physique in. Zhane pulled Andros to him, rubbing his penis against the other boy's leg.

"Uhh," Andros groaned at the touch of his best friend. Something about it felt good. Zhane's lips started to trail along Andros' neck, leaving little wet marks. Zhane ached to do more to his friend.

"You like that?" he asked, reaching a hand around his friend's body, moving it slowly towards his groin.

"I thought you wanted more," Andros rasped, swallowing to keep control of himself.

"I do," Zhane whispered, his lips continuing their trek down his neck and to his shoulder. He used his free hand to guide his hard penis towards Andros' ass. In one motion he slammed in and bit down.

"Ahh," Andros cried out. The combination felt like torture. It was like his ass had just exploded. Zhane started to move in and out slowly. He dislodged his teeth and began sucking on the area.

Slowly Andros began to become accustomed to the feeling filling his ass. Every thrust served to arouse him more. He could feel his own penis growing harder at every movement.

"Shit…It's so….fuck don't stop," he gasped. He reached his hand up and took the one that Zhane had hovering over his groin and started to work his penis. The feeling of Andros' hard cock made Zhane thrust faster.

"You turn me on," Zhane breathed, working Andros as hard as he could. He let a finger or two reach down and play with his ball.

"Oh shit," Andros cried out. It was like his lower half was on fire. He wasn't sure he could take much more.

Luckily he wouldn't have to wait long. Around the same time he felt Zhane erupt within. Zhane continued to thrust, hitting his prostate harder each time. That gave Andros the extra incentive he need to get off too. They finally separated and curled up together on Zhane's bed, both gasping for breath.

"Thanks," Zhane murmured, cuddling as close to his friend as he could.

"You did all the work. I should be the one thanking you," Andros remarked.

"Next time you can run the show," Zhane promised with a smirk.

"When's next time?" Andros asked with a wink.

"Maybe this weekend," Zhane said with a stretch. It was then that they realized the rain had stopped.

"I'd like that…but…we can't tell anyone," Andros muttered.

"Ok…no one. It's a promise," Zhane said with a smile, brushing a lock of Andros' hair form his eyes.

"I should get home. My mom will flip out if I don't go home," Andros sighed after a minute. Zhane wouldn't let him up until he gave him one last kiss.

Andros donned his clothes and Zhane walked him to the door. Just as Andros was about to step out the Zhane pulled him back for just one last kiss.

He gave Zhane a playful shove and walked over the threshold and back towards his house, content.


End file.
